whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiley Shippers Club XD
Do you ship Jiley? If so heres the place to be! We can fangirl all day XD JILEY FOREVER! Our Jiley shippers :) * Perry *OLIVIA! *MEL! :) *Esther *Corey!!! :D <3 Fangirl!!! Add anything to do with Jiley! Pictures Videos or whatever else you can think of. Just FANGIRL with us in the comments. I mean FHYFJGJGfgdsahjfgagjgy2fghF with us in the comments :D. Jiley Moments :) Olivia will do the honor as her love for Jiley is extream! XD Theme Song *'''Riley and James are dancing together. '''Get the Party Started *When James is dancing, Stephanie teases Riley about blushing. *Riley is looking at James when he is auditioning for A-troupe. Giving him the.. I like it stare ;) Dance, Dance *In the same group together Rock and a Hard Place *Riley says James is the only one she can trust *James gives Riley a present *James saids Riley should just go with her heart when standing up to her sister *James saids he's proud of her :) Steal my Sunshine ''' *James helps Riley find her sisters necklace. *James is the one who came up with the idea. '''Good Girls Go Bad *James and Riley look at each other before James says no to Emily *Riley asks James for a favour *Riley asks James to look after Michelle as he is the only one that Riley will trust. Love Story *James calls Riley babe. *James says that Riley is some kind of kryptonite and he "digs" it. *James and Riley are duet partners. *James gets closer to Riley when she asks him if they could dethrone Emily as Dance Captain. *James tells Riley to be his duet partner (as opposed to asking her). She doesn't mind this, and just goes with it. Just The Two Of Us *James thinks Riley is starting to like him. *Riley starts to like James Video Killed The Radio Star *Riley and James are told that they have chemistry. *James gets Riley Brighter's autograph. *They dance together in the music video. *Riley said that James made her feel better *James put his arm around Riley *James and Riley hang out a lot. *James helps Riley get back her confidence. Road To Joy *James comes to pick up the costumes with Riley because he wants to spend more time with her. *Riley and James do a dance together to get the shopowners to let them inside. *At the end of this episode, Riley is seen holding James' hand on the bus. Can you Keep A Secret? *James and Riley are buying drinks together at The Squeeze. *When James auditions for the solo feature, Riley starts blushing and smiling while watching him dance. *James and Riley work together to make Michelle Dance Captain. *When they were showing previous episodes James was so exited when Riley held his hand Get It Together *No Moments :'( Dont Go Breaking My Heart *AGAIN NO MOMENTS :'( Sabotage *Riley is sad when James tells her that he will be pulled out of studio *Riley says she needs James, holding back her tears! *James said he doesn't know what she is going to do to not seeing Riley everyday *They dance together in Michelles reginals routine. Changes Help Forget You ''' '''Brand New First Date We Are Family Break Stuff (I really don't know...) Come Back... Be Here Dancing In the Street Price Tag Bad Moon Rising ''' '''Can't Fight This Feeling I'm So Excited Fancy Footwork ' '''This Is How We Do It ' '''Winner Takes All Yes, yes we do need two Jiley galleries. Deal with it XD 6c0ad73addec11e28d1322000a1fb079 7.jpg|Yes please! I think I will be when James returns to the studio Zzztnswishes.png|Small? More like GINORMOUSLY jealous. And James knows it. Zzzzzsmi.png|Awwww :3 be037a1cc1ca11e2b42122000a9d0ed9_7.jpg|James really knows how to get on her nerves XD 647c0e24c56b11e29df022000a1fb07c_7.jpg|Just smell the shawarma :D e400a962d23a11e2a77f22000a9e29a0_7.jpg|Another reason to dislike math.... 4f95445eb96c11e2884a22000a9f1588_7.jpg|Most random gift ever :P 7df6cfc2d08511e2b6fe22000a9f12db_7.jpg|Coincidence that James and Riley are dancing together in Michelle's routine?? zzzzzzzNO.png|NO! XD Look at her face in the third picture! She's like... Let Me Kill Her.. Now zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.png|Like now... PLEASE?! Keep-calm-and-and-ship-jiley.png|Totally :D fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff.png|This will always forever, be my favourite Jiley picture... (Unless they kiss) But look at the smile on his face and there just perfect<3 013.jpg|Olivias not finished Jiley drawing... :3 zzzzzzzzzzzzzzh.png|Look at the smile! LOOK AT THAT SMILE! Riley, you're not to good at hiding something ;) ji.png|Practicing for when they get MARRIED! erhuwsijo.png|Please? But make it so Riley wins jiley.jpg zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzlo.png|Perfection zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz4rrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD OMG! XD LOL XD I laughed a bit to hard at this! XD Zzz TNS EDIT 1.png jiley 2.jpg jiley dancing.jpg Questions?? Answer these Questions in the comments if you like :P Or ask you own Category:Clubs Category:Users Category:Videos Category:Parings Category:YOU